duchess_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
September (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions music video of September by Earth Wind and Fire. Song: * September (1978) Sung By: * Earth, Wind and Fire Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions Intro (2019) * (Fade in from black) * (Max Grunting): Almost got it. Ouch! * Emmy: Are you okay, Max? * Max: I'm too short. * Emmy: Not for everything. * Max: All the fun things. Like reaching the jungle gym bars at the park, and the juice pops in the freezer. * (Dragon Scale Glowing) * Emmy: Well, I know a fun thing you can reach. * Max: The magic Dragon Scale! * Emmy and Max: I wish, I wish, with all my heart, to fly with dragons in a land apart. * (The Dragons Fly Around them) * ("September" by Earth, Wind and Fire Plays) * (Opening Scene from Beauty and the Beast) * (Dance Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming) * Ash Ketchum: Do you remember the 21st night of September? * Danny: Love was changin' the minds of pretenders, * Rover Dangerfield: While chasin' the clouds away. * Mamoru Chiba: Our hearts were ringin' in the key that our souls were singin', * Alvin Seville: As we danced in the night, remember * Thomas O'Malley: How the stars stole the night away, oh yeah. * (Dancing Scene from Thumbelina During "On the Road"): Hey, hey, hey! Ba-dee ya, say, do you remember? * (Dance Scene from the Johnny Bravo Intro of Season 4): Ba-dee ya, dancin' in September. * (Dance Scene from Trolls During "Can't Stop the Feeling"): Ba-dee ya, never was a cloudy day. * (Dance Scene from Wreck-It Ralph During "Celebration"): Ba duda, ba duda, ba duda, badu. * (Dance Scene from The Jungle Book 2 During "Jungle Rhythm"): Ba duda, badu, ba duda, badu. * (Dance Scene from Oliver and Company During "Streets of Gold"): Ba duda, badu, ba duda. * (Timon and Pumbaa Dancing to Hakuna Matata) * Basil: My thoughts are with you, holdin' hands with your heart to see you. * Max Taylor: Only blue talk and love, remember * Mickey Mouse: How we knew love was here to stay. * Chip: Now December, found the love that we shared in September * Aladdin: Only blue talk and love, remember, * Max (Dragon Tales): the true love we share today. * (Dance Scene from The Prince of Egypt): Hey, hey, hey! Ba-dee ya, say, do you remember? Clips/Years/Companies: * Dragon Tales (A Tall Tale; @1999-2005 PBS) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * Sailor Moon (No Prince Charming, & Driven Dreamer; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Pokemon (The Path to the Pokemon League; @1997 OLM) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * Johnny Bravo (@1997-2004 Cartoon Network) * Trolls (@2016 DreamWorks) * Wreck-It Ralph (@2012 Disney) * The Jungle Book 2 (@2003 Disney) * Oliver and Company (@1988 Disney) * The Lion King 1 ½ (@2004 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Don't Mess with Maiasaura; @2007 Sunrise) * Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip (@1940 Disney) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Rest Home Rangers; @1989-1990 Disney) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (@1996 Disney) * The Prince of Egypt (@1998 DreamWorks)